ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Soundtrack
The PPC Soundtrack was a collaborative fanmix made in April 2008. The PPC Board came together to suggest songs appropriate to every department. Huinesoron collected all the suggestions and began to assemble them into albums. Then he forgot about it. The complete Soundtrack, with cover art, was rediscovered and completed in March 2010. It consists of twelve albums, each with their own themes. Continuum Protectors of the Plot Continuum # "Back in Black" - AC/DC # "Move Along" - The All American Rejects # "Heroes" - David Bowie # "Through the Fire and the Flames" - DragonForce # "The Last Crusade" - Epica # "Still Alive" - GLaDoS # "Run (I'm A Natural Disaster)" - Gnarls Barkley # "Good People" - Jack Johnson # "All Along the Watchtower" - Jimi Hendrix # "Heroes" - Kasabian # "Everything Will Be Alright" - The Killers # "McFearless" - Kings of Leon # "Capital H" - Motion City Soundtrack # "Don't Stop Me Now" - Queen Portal Department of Mary Sues 1. "Another One Bites the Dust" - Queen 2. "The Assassin" - Iron Maiden Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology 3. "Techologic" - Daft Punk 4. "Satisfaction" - Benny Benassi 5. "Mandelbrot Set" - Jonathan Coulton 6. "Code Monkey" - Jonathan Coulton 7. "The Future Soon" - Jonathan Coulton 8. "Computer Age" - Newcleus 9. "Cyborg Dance" - Newcleus 10. "Still Alive" - Jonathan Coulton 11. "She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby 12. "Weapons of Mass Distortion" - The Crystal Method 13. "Banana Phone" - Raffi Department of Fictional Psychology 14. "I'm Going Slightly Mad" - Queen 15. "Let's Dance to Joy Division" - The Wombats Glitter Department of Mary Sues # "Story of a Girl" - Nine Days # "Boys of Summer" - The Ataris # "Material Girl" - Madonna # "Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears # "Quit Playing Games With My Heart" - Backstreet Boys # "The Most Beautiful Girl" - Flight of the Conchords # "Oops I Did It Again" - Britney Spears # "Rock Star" - Nickelback # "The Greatest Love" - Whitney Houston # "All Star" - Smashmouth # "Bootylicious" - Destiny's Child # "Sk8er Boi" - Avril Lavigne # "Scorpio Girls" - Supergroove # "Kissing a Fool" - Michael Buble # "Californication" - Red Hot Chili Peppers Murder Department of Mary Sues # "One Way Ticket (To Hell and Back)" - The Darkness # "Killing in the Name" - Rage Against The Machine # "Don't Come Around Here No More" - Tom Petty # "Waiting for Your Time to Come" - The Datsuns # "The New Pollution" - Beck # "Teenage Riot" - The Ataris # "TNT" - AC/DC # "Bye Bye Bye" - N*Sync # "Stay Away" - Nirvana # "Such a Pretty Curse" - The Datsuns # "Delta Dawn" -Tanya Tucker # "Sexy Trash" - Electric Six # "Frodo" - Flight of the Conchords # "My List" - The Killers # "Epiphany" - Sweeney Todd Madness Department of Fictional Psychology # "Psycho" - Puddle of Mudd # "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa" - Napoleon XIV # "They're Coming to Get Me Again, Ha-Haaa!" - Napoleon XIV # "No One Knows" - Queens of the Stone Age # "I Think I'm Paranoid" - Garbage # "Comfortably Numb" - Pink Floyd # "One of My Turns" - Pink Floyd # "I Feel Fantastic" - Jonathan Coulton # "Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley # "Too Bad You're Crazy" - Jerry Whitman # "Hypnotize" - Audioslave # "Where's Your Head At" - Basement Jaxx # "Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley # "Virtual Insanity" - Jamiroquai # "Feeling Good" - Muse Insanity Department of WhatThe 1. "Nickleback" - Animals 2. "Learn To Fly" - Foo Fighters 3. "Snakes on a Plane" - Cobra Starship 4. "Anything" - Minus the Bear 5. "Makes No Sense at All" - Outkast 6. "The Salmon Dance" - The Chemical Brothers 7. "Vince the Lovable Stoner" - The Fratellis 8. "Daydreamin'" - Lupe Fiasco Protectors of the Plot Continuum 9. "Tank!" - The Seatbelts 10. "Beer for My Horses" - Toby Keith 11. "I Like the Flowers" - Various 12. "Men in Black" - Will Smith Passion Department of Bad Slash 1. "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" - Queen 2. "Sir Psycho Sexy" - Red Hot Chilli Peppers 3. "She Bangs" - Ricky Martin 4. "I Can't Get No Satisfaction" - Rolling Stones 5. "Tainted Love" - Softcell 6. "Last Dance with Mary Jane" - Tom Petty 7. "Good Ship Venus" - Various 8. "Oh Sir Jasper" - Various Department of Floaters 9. "Where Is Home" - Bloc Party 10. "Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns 'N Roses 11. "Surburban Knights" - Hard-Fi 12. "The Angry Mob" - Kaiser Chiefs 13. "All These Things That I've Done" - The Killers 14. "We Are the Champions" - Queen Smut Department of Bad Slash # "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" - The Darkness # "Pour Some Sugar On Me" - Def Leppard # "Business Time" - Flight of the Conchords # "If You're Into It" - Flight of the Conchords # "Something Special for the Ladies" - Flight of the Conchords # "Michael" - Franz Ferdinand # "Somebody Told Me" - The Killers # "Makes Me Wonder" - Maroon 5 # "The Hedgehog Song" - Nanny Ogg # "Animals" - Nickelback # "Bye Bye Bye" - N*Sync # "Stitches" - Orgy # "Spread" - Outkast # "The Widow's Promise" - The Poozies Lust Department of Bad Slash # "You Shook Me All Night Long" - AC/DC # "Big Ten Inch Record" - Aerosmith # "Pink" - Aerosmith # "Poison" - Alice Cooper # "The Bad Thing" - Arctic Monkeys # "Fantasies Come True" - Avenue Q # "Love Shack" - The B-52's # "Quit Playing Games with My Heart" - Backstreet Boys # "Satisfaction" - Benny Benassi # "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)" - Big and Rich # "Toxic" - Britney Spears # "Jerk It Out" - Caesars # "Dirrty" - Christina Aguilera # "Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession" - Cobra Starship Management Board of Flowers 1. "Top Floor" - Che Fu 2. "Asshole" - Dennis Leary 3. "Puppet on a String" - The Hives 4. "Master of Puppets" - Metallica Crashing Down 5. "Firefly" - Breaking Benjamin 6. "Crashing Down" - Heather Dale Department of Finance 7. "Money Money Money" - ABBA 8. "The Money Song" - Avenue Q Department of Internal Operations 9. "No One Knows" - Queens of the Stone Age PPC Radio 10. "Misty Frequencies" - Che Fu 11. "Riot Radio" - The Dead 60s 12. "What's On Your Radio?" - The Living End 13. "Radio Crimes" - Pluto 14. "Radio Ga-Ga" - Queen 15. "Mexican Radio" - Wall of Voodoo Spacetime Department of Geographical Aberrations 1. "We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands" - The Academy Is... 2. "Godzilla" - Blue Oyster Cult 3. "Standing Outside the Fire" - Garth Brooks 4. "Hey Little World" - The Hives 5. "500 Miles" - The Proclaimers 6. "It's the End of the World as We Know It" - R.E.M. 7. "Raging Fire" - Running Wild 8. "Disco Inferno" - The Trammps 9. "It's a Small World" - Various Department of Temporal Offenses 10. "Golden Years" - David Bowie 11. "We Will Rock You" - Queen DoDAEG 12. "Neighbourhood #3 (Power Out)" - Arcade Fire Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research 13. "Stitches" - Orgy Medical Department 14. "Toxic" - Britney Spears 15. "I've Got You Under My Skin" - Michael Buble Tragedy Department of Angst 1. "My Body is a Cage" - Arcade Fire 2. "Heaven is a Place on Earth" - Berlinda Carlisle 3. "Charity Case" - Gnarls Barkley 4. "Feel Good Inc" - Gorillaz 5. "MMMBop" - Hanson 6. "I'm a Believer" - Monkees 7. "Helena" - My Chemical Romance 8. "Something in the Way" - Nirvana 9. "Stitches" - Orgy 10. "I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow" - The Soggy Bottom Boys 11. "Bouncing Off the Walls Again" - Sugarcult 12. "Mexican Radio" - Wall of Voodoo Disturbing Acts of Violence Department 13. "Torture Me" - Red Hot Chilli Peppers Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent 14. "Home" - Foo Fighters 15. "Fields of Gold" - Sting Category:PPC Category:Fandom